King Shalador Arkem
King Shalador Arkem is the leader of the Ala'nar Dominion. He is the greatest warrior of the Highelves to rise in the last century. He fought in the Great War, earning himself a reputation as "The Lord of the North". Early Life Shalador Arkem was born in northeastern Arkmoor in the town of Erekan. His family was mostly wizards, which was rare at that time of Arkmoor, Though he did not fancy magic. Shalador was a gifted warrior, trained by his uncle who was a general for the elves before The Great War. He grew up brawling in a pit arena, with fists and weapons. People from all of Elven Arkmoor would come and see him, and knew he was distined for greatness. When he was 15, His parents were assassined by members of the Ulum Arath, An assassin organization. He vowed to get revenge, and he eventually did. He quickly rose to power in politics, while lead him to become general and eventual king of the Ala'nar Dominion. The Great War, The Lord of the North After the "Struggle in the Deadzone", Lady Le'denil was greviously wounded for 2 months, which Ala'nar could not afford. King Arkem had now to join against the orcs. Unfrotunately, his forces arrived after the defeat at the Final Line, against the New Urmak Congregation. With a replenished force and two great military warrior-leaders, they began exchanging attacks with the Urmak Congregation. Although All ended in Stalemates, It was proven in this fights that King Arkem was made to lead his people, which declare him Lord of the north. -The Storm of the Final lines- Urmak Congregation began their push back towards the otherside of the bridge. With the forces of Master Harem Lorel being overwhelmed, it was bound to be a decisive defeat. As the weather turned to a Storm, the arrival of King Shalador Arkem began the defense. Both Shammans and Mages used the storm to empower their lighting. After the battle ended in a tie, It was said that Arkem himself was struck by lightning only to re-directed with his latent abilities. -Naval battle of Arkmoor River- King Arkem Lead his ships towards the eastern lands of the Congregation. To King Shallador's Surprise a fleet size of boarding boats had been gathered. Orkiv forces landed upon many of the ships sinking or damaging most of them. Arkem Shallador ordered the remaining mages to summon whirlpools to stave away the boarding boats. It was successful but, the amount of damage force the fleet back to Arkem Harbor (Originally the Orvik Harbor). -The Kings of the Deadzone- The Final large-scale battle. In the Deadzone an Estimated 12,000 Dominion forces lead by both Shalador and Harem Lorel against 11,000 Urmak Defenders lead by Cheiftain Mor'gul and Hak'mund. In small hill in the dead zone the 4 Leaders fought. Dealing and recieving equally effective wounds, however by the time both forces began their respective fallbacks, Master Harem was heavily wounded, unlike Arkem who had recieved many minor wounds do to his experience as fighter.Upon this the soldiers that had survived the battle named King Shalador Lord of the North, as sign of Duty and admiration. He still carries this title in pride. King Arkem King Shalador Arkem is the greatest leader the Highelves of Arkmoor have had in centuries. He stands about six foot tall, and has eyes that are a slightly different shade than most Highelves. His personally shows that he has a kind heart for high own people, though shows no remorse for the orcs of Arkmoor. Though he does not hate the orcs in general. He has a dislike, though a respect, for the Kingdom of Relais. He has one son, but his wife and son moved to a hidden home on the Isle of Ark'aram. With nothing to stop him, he will lead the elves to greatness with his colleagues, Master Harem Lorel and Lady Le'denil.